


From Humble Beginnings

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: How a emotionally damaged war veteran/college professor and a successful up and coming Korean chef managed to fall in love and make a life together in the big city of Rose Creek, California





	From Humble Beginnings

Tae Min Lee came overseas from his home in Seoul, South Korea in early 2005, leaving behind a loving mother and sister, and a very successful law firm who were now missing a wonderfully talented prosecuting lawyer.

It wasn't that he didn't love his home in Seoul. He just needed a fresh start, and America had always been a dream of his. No longer would he have to be patient with the courts. He could focus solely on the one thing he loved to do more than anything else in the world. And that was cooking.

He used a good portion of the money he came over with to start up his own restaurant in little Seoul, a part of historic downtown Rose Creek, California. The city had a high population of Korean Americans so it played to his strengths. He was pleasantly surprised however, when word of his new establishment got out and he began to have costumers of every background and ethnicity sitting down for a meal. 

He loved seeing so many people from all sorts of backgrounds gathering together. He loved even more to interact with them all while he made his rounds, being sure everyone was enjoying their meal and having a good time.

The regulars were his favorite. Particularly one of them. He had taken to calling him the suit, because he always wore the nicest clothes to dinner when he came. He hadn't caught the man's name yet. Really it never came up when he spoke to him, but he was one of the most polite people Tae Min had ever met. Whenever he left after eating he'd send his waiter or waitress back to 'give his compliments to the chef'. Tae Min liked him. He liked all of his regulars.

It was also this reason that he decided to change his name. He liked to chat amongst his customers and many of them, especially the regulars, enjoyed conversing with him, however not many of them could correctly remember or pronounce Tae Min Lee, so he began to go by Billy Rocks. That sounded American enough.

It was a good life he'd made for himself here and he enjoyed it very much, but there was always a little something about going home to an empty apartment that bothered him. Yes he had Ji Su and Mi Jin, his lovely house cats, but still, being alone wasn't exactly the greatest way to enjoy his success. 

"My sister is nice." Su, one of his chefs mentioned to him for what must have been the fifth time. He sighed as he tied his apron. 

"I'm sure." He assured her. "But I'm gay." 

"I know a lot of nice men too." She continued.

Billy rolled his eyes and went to prepare the kimchi, ignoring Su's last comment.

"Billy?" Kiara, A waitress came to him.

"Yes?" He replied, getting right to work while he listened.

"Michael didn't come in." Kiara informed him. "He called and said he's throwing up." 

"So can't we just call Heon?" He asked Kiara with a sigh as he cut up the cabbage. 

"I wouldn't." Kiara advised him. 

"And why not?" Billy asked, getting more and more annoyed and stressed by the second. It hadn't been a good day. 

"Heon is terrible with costumers." Kiara reminded her boss.

"So what? It's not like he's waiting tables." Billy muttered.

"Michael was supposed to be doing Chef's table for you tonight, remember? So you could cater the Park wedding." Kiara sighed. "I don't think you want Heon running the show with that one." 

Billy sat his knife down and ran a hand over his face tiredly, cursing under his breath.

"Do you want me to ask if...." Kiara started to speak before Billy stopped her.

"Don't." He sighed. "I'll just have Su cater the wedding tonight and I'll stay on Chef's table." 

Kiara nodded and went back to work, leaving Billy to his nightly duties. 

After he had informed Su that she would be handling the catering of the wedding, he went to speak with the party at the Chef's table.

He shouldn't have been surprised to see The Suit sitting at the table, but he was. 

"There he is." The man smiled at Billy, reaching over to shake his hand. "This man will take good care of us, Sam." He looked over to the man sitting next to him, whom Billy greeted next.

Truth be told he was a bit saddened to see the suit seemed to already have a partner.

Great. It just made the night even better.

He managed to push through the night, however with his composure and mind still contained and sane for the time being. 

"I hope you enjoyed your meal." He said as he approached the Chef's table for the final time that night.

"As always." The suit smiled at him. "Now I'm afraid to say I've never properly introduced myself. I'm Goodnight Robicheaux. Head of the Social Science Department at Rose Creek University." 

Billy couldn't help but like the man still. Even if he was taken already he was just too alluring for his own good.

"Billy Rocks." He introduced himself, reaching out to shake the man's hand.

"Forgive me for my nervous nature, Mr. Rocks." Goodnight replied, "I have something I need to confess to you."

Billy looked around for the other man that had been accompanying Goodnight before. He didn't see him but still.

"Don't worry." Goodnight assured him. "I do love Sam but I assure you he's only a very close friend." He chuckled a little. "You see, I talked him into coming to dinner tonight so I could have my chance to speak with you."

"Talk...you wanted to talk to me?" Billy asked, caught off guard once again.

Goodnight nodded with a smile. "Yes, in fact id like to take you out for coffee tomorrow morning. Are you free?" He asked.

Billy didn't know what to say. All he could do was smile.


End file.
